Ai Dee Tundra and Icee
Song belongs to Mitchie M English Lyrics belong to Rachie on YouTube (Icee is talking to Ryder and Katie when she means boy and girl and Tundra is rapping when Icee says Tundra!) Icee: Those memories asleep inside of you And all the dreams that you want to pursue I'll make it happen yeah So don't forget your Ai dee Tundra: Let's Make it happen yeah! T to the U to the N DRA, burning showin' off sharin' my style!BunBunBunBun, pass on my beat, to read to keep your ID! Icee: Hey lonely boy, you never did seem so alone You just never showed your real self Hey lonely girl, that loneliness that you show off All that it does is give some strength to your heart For now why don't you just dance All night long Tundra: Kick the door, hit the floor, magical words (GROOVY!) Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious oh! Icee: Hey lonely boy, don't let no one give you no fear Don't let those losers go and interfere! Hey lonely girl, since ignorance can be called bliss Forget tomorrow there's no time to be scared Icee and Tundra: Non-stop, don't hesitate, shoot straight ahead! Hey since the world is messed up as it is Let's flash a smile that brings us happiness Gotta move, gotta dance, don't delay cause then we'll miss our chance! Chorus: Those memories asleep inside of you And all the dreams that you want to pursue I'll make it happen yeah So don't forget your Ai dee Those walls that hold you back from doing Are blown away by what we're hearing So from now on, we'll start to get it back, your Ai Dee Icee: (Whoa!) Tundra: T to the U to the N DRA oh tres jollie, Icee's got style! Beepbebebeep bababababa back up set up your ID! Icee:Hey lonely boy, the small questions you kept asking Opened the door to freedom, don't you know? Hey lonely girl, those tiny irks you've been feeling Shouldn't stand in the way of that dazzling smile! Icee and Tundra: Those are the steps that lead to happiness! Looking at E! will make you worry Even the stars have their bad days! Take one step at a time, bust a move when you want, anytime! Chorus: Those memories asleep inside of you And all the dreams that you want to pursue I'll make it happen yeah So don't forget your Ai dee Chorus 2: And with a flourish, at the song's end A touch of magic that was well spent Just take it with your hands Your bona fide Ai dee Icee: (Tundra!) Tundra: Add the colors to the big sight Before the world turns black and white Don't let unity cause monotony Chante avec moi bring the symphony Wapapapapapapapapa Pupudupupudupupu Now hit the dance floor Strike your pose so Save your ID show it go! Uno dos tres quatro sing and think okay? Icee and Chorus: Those memories asleep inside of you Tundra: (Keep your style) And all the dreams that you want to pursue Tundra: (Keep a true smile) I'll make it happen yeah Tundra :(Ah ah yeah) So don't forget your Ai dee Tundra: (ID party show and party) Those walls that hold you back from doing Are blown away by what we're hearing So from now on, we'll start to get it back, your Ai Dee Icee and Tundra (harmonized): Those memories asleep inside of you And all the dreams that you want to pursue And with a flourish, at the song's end A touch of magic that was well spent Just take it with your hands Your bona fide Ai dee END Icee belongs to me Tundra as you know, Belongs to Tundrathesnowpup (she's so nice to let me use her awesome OC in this amazing song! thanks sis! >u<) Song belongs to Mitchie M on Youtube (amazing song and music maker!) English Lyrics belong to ❀ rachie/れいち ❀ on Youtube (just probably look up "rachie english dubs" she's also a great singer! right next to JubyPhonic!)